thesacredpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Prue Halliwell
Prue Halliwell is the oldest child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She is engaged to Aiden Sawyer, who is half human and half Manticore demon. She was born with the powers of Telekinesis, the ability to move things with her mind, and Levitation, the ability to defy gravity. Additionally, Prue possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Prue, along with her sisters, can access the The Power of Three. Prue owns her own café, called 'Cafe Amore', where her fiancé, Aiden is a chef. History Early Life Prudence Brianna Halliwell was born on July 11th, 2007 to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She was named after her late Aunt. Prue was born with the warren power of Telekinesis. As a toddler, Prue attended Robin Brook Preschool, with her cousins Melinda, Sarah and Grace. She then went on to attend Hoskins Elementary School. When she was 11 years old, Prue attended Alamo Square Junior High School. At aged 14, she attended Baker High School. She was a very bright student, often getting A's, winning awards and eventually became Student Body President. She graduated as Valdictorian and went on to study Business at UCLA. It was during her time at college when she reunited with Aiden, a childhood friend of the family, when he started working at her aunt Piper's restaurant, Halliwell's. The two hit it off and began dating. Opening Her Café A few months after graduating, Prue was able to start pursuing her dream, which was to open her own café. She found a spot on which to develop and build the shop, and chose the name 'Café Amore', in honour of her father and her cupid heritage. Death of her Parents and Inheriting the Power of Three On November 4th 2029, when Prue was 22 years old, she received the news that her parents had died in a plane crash, coming home from London, where they had been for Phoebe's birthday. Prue was crushed at the news, as were her sisters, and felt pressurized to stay strong for her sisters, since she's the eldest, dealing with Parker's depression and Peyton's rebellious, unstable actions. Although she put up a strong front for them, alone, or with Aiden, she showed how truly heartbroken she was at their death. The sisters, along with help from their cousins and aunts, tried a lot of magical ways to try and bring their parents' back, however as their deaths' were natural and not magical, they were unable to change or prevent the plane crash. Prue, along with her sisters, inherited a new Book of Shadows, which was created by their mother a long time ago. Prue, worrying about how inexperienced her and her sisters were at demon fighting began to study the book, training herself to become a skilled and competent demon fighter. Like her mother, she decided to train in martial arts, often training with Aiden. Getting Engaged On her 23rd birthday, Aiden took Prue to Paris as a birthday gift. During the trip, Aiden proposed to Prue on the Eiffel Tower, after Aiden found out from her sister Peyton that this was the way she always dreamed she would receive a proposal. Prue accepted the proposal but said she wanted to wait until the café was up and running before they started planning the wedding. Return of Demonic Threat On September 21st 2032, when Prue was 25 years old, Zagan demons attacked a family friend, Bethany, a witch that they knew from Magic School, at Wyatt's wedding to Skye. This was the first serious demonic attack against the family for a long time. When researching the demons who killed their friend, Prue, and the rest of her family, discovered that the Zagan King had to be vanquished in order for his colony to be truly destroyed. This was going to need the power of three. As this no longer existed, due to Phoebe's death two years previous, the family discovered that each set of siblings of the charmed children could recreate the power of three. However, if each set of siblings were together, this wouldn't create a more powerful version, as this would tip the scales in power dramatically. The Zagan King was later vanquished, which avenged their friend's death. Powers and Abilities As well as being able to cast spells, make potions, scry for lost objects and people and access to The Power of Three with her sisters, Prue also has the abilities of: * Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the mind. This is Prue's primary power that she developed from her witch side. * Levitation: The ability to defy gravity. Prue developed this power when she was 25 years old. This power comes from her witch side. Romantic Life Aiden Sawyer Prue first met Aiden through her cousin, Wyatt, who was his best friend. Although it wasn't until she was older and he was working at her aunt Piper's restaurant 'Halliwell's', as a chef, that Prue began to develop feelings for him. Aiden proposed to Prue whilst the pair were in Paris, after Aiden found out from her sister Peyton that this was the way she always dreamed she would receive a proposal. Aiden often helps Prue, and her sisters, when vanquishing demons and aids her with magical problems, just as her mother's ex-husband Cole used to when they were together. Work Life * '''Café Amore: '''Prue wanted to pursue her dream of opening her own business, creating a café, with her fiancé, Aiden, as the chef. Category:Charmed Children Category:Main Characters Category:Charmed One Category:Phoebe's Children Category:Cupid/Witch Category:Witch